Exemplary embodiments generally relate to data processing and operator interfaces, to error detection/correction and fault detection/recovery, and to electrical computers and, more particularly, to graphical or iconic-based interfaces, to network path component faults, to computer network monitoring, and to diagnostic testing of local area networks.
Home networks are increasingly complex. Home networks include many diverse devices of different manufactures, types, and configurations. Home networks may also include wired and wireless links to these diverse devices. This complexity makes diagnosis and repair increasingly difficult.